prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Uehara Kensho
Uehara Kensho 「上原賢章」 is the main character in the movie Pretty Cure Journey: The Ms. Fox of the Black Forest. Kensho is a 14 year old boy who is hot-blooded and works hard for his dreams and goals. He loves music, especially rock and his goal is to become a world famous guitarist. After meeting the little small fox Amber, he received the Phantom Hourglass and became . His personal quotes is . Appearance Personality He is extroverted, determined, protective, nice and relaxed. Kensho can be calm and thoughtful at times, but can also be energetic and impulsive. His strongest traits are his bravery, determination, strong willing, and his heroic spirit. Even though he is mature and polite, he may end up acting as a child and being stubborn on occasion. Kensho tries not to regret his choices and actions, he also has a good heart and has a strong sense of justice, his desire to protect whoever he cares or wants to help always leads him to get hurt or put his life at risk , and according to his sister Naomi he drowned trying to save the baby from a lady he did not even know. Kensho loves music, especially rock, and his goal for life is to become a world-famous guitarist. Relationship *'Uehara Naomi:' Her younger sister. Kensho is very worried about her and knowing that she had been kidnapped by the Megitsune Empire could not contain herself and went after her without think twice. *'Amber:' A little female fox he encountered by chance as he entered the Forest of Mystery. Kensho and Amber are good friends and he will do everything to make her dream come true. Kensho managed to make Amber go back to normal by defeating Empress Kuromi and gave her place on the throne. At the end of the movie, Kensho and Amber really feel sad to have to say goodbye and she even offered him to stay in the castle, but he refused and - even trying not to show - Amber burst into tears at this but understood his reasons. Etymology Uehara: His surname is composed by the kanji 上 and 原. 上 means "Up", "Above" or "Upper Part" while 原 means "Field". Kensho: According to Google Translator, the given name "Kensho" (賢章) means "Wise emperor". I searched everywhere on the internet but I did not find any website that says the meaning of this name Kenshō also is a Japanese term from the Zen tradition.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenshō Cure Spectrum: an array of entities, as light waves or particles, ordered in accordance with the magnitudes of a common physical property, as wavelength or mass: often the band of colors produced when sunlight is passed through a prism, comprising red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. http://www.dictionary.com/browse/spectrum Cure Spectrum is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Kensho who is the spirit of light represented by a prism. He transform with his Phantom Hourglass while shout out the phrase Spirits of Forest, Unleash my soul!. He can perform a lot of sub-attacks and his only purification attack named Spectrum Reflection. Transformation Sequence Kensho appears on a totally black background and reaches his arm forward and opens the hand that was closed in a fist, revealing the Phantom Hourglass that shines in a white light and begins to float. He then shouts "Spirits of Forest, Unleash My Soul" which causes the light from the hourglass to break the glass and leave as if they were ghosts floating. Then, a white energy/aura begins to flow through his body and then fire creates his full outfit. He then opens his eyes and introduces himself before strike a pose. (exactly, he was with his eyes closed all the time) Attacks *'Spectrum Reflection:' His only attack of purification. Cure Spectrum shouts "Exorcise! Unclean spirits of the forest!" and gray orbits are drawn to the hourglass making it glow in silver light. Cure Spectrum then shouts out "Spectrum Reflection" and then a strong beam of white light is thrown to the target. Trivia *His birthday falls on February 14 making his birthstone amethyst. *The transformation sequence from kensho to Cure Spectrum is short and not bright, because Akai wanted to make this the same as Shonen anime transformation line. (e.g. Goku to Super Saiyajin, Naruto to Six Paths Sage Mode) *He is the first brown Pretty Cure. **He is also the first male Pretty Cure. *His appearance is based on his voice actor, Ono Kensho. **They also share the same name. *Cure Spectrum is the first Pretty Cure whose hair does not undergo any change in hairstyle. **He is the fourth Pretty Cure with short hair, preceded by Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black, Hyūga Saki / Cure Bloom and Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat. *Kensho initially was a Suite Pretty Cure ♪ OC but Smoky liked the character so much that she decided to make a movie with him as the protagonist. *His surname, Uehara, came from the character Uehara Hisashi, the male protagonist of Good Morning ☆ Call that in the live-action version is played by Shiraishi Shun'ya. *His alter-ego already had four names, Acoustic, Forte, Phantom and finally came Spectrum. *His blood type is B negative. *He is good at music, cooking and science but lousy in math and English. **The ironic thing is that he only sings and hears songs in English. *When he was an OC for Suite, his speech was "Strumming a Fantastic Tune, Cure Acoustic". **This is a reference to the song "FANTASTIC TUNE" by Ono Kensho (his voice actor). References Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Cures Category:The Mrs. Fox of the Black Forest